Risalah Hati
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: Debut Fic. Ah, seandainya mimik wajah itu ia tunjukkan pada Gajeel tadi, pastinya ia akan luluh dan takut seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. 'Tenang Levy…Aku—aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku mesti kau tak cinta kepadaku…Gajeel' OOC? "Seingat Juvia, semua wanita yang mendekatinya pasti berakhir di rumah sakit terdekat," Modified Canon. For FFC Infantrum "Cinta Musik Indonesia"


"_**The white suit and guitar really doesn't suit Gajeel. His song's really weird too…"-Levy McGarden, Anime Episode 129**_

* * *

Levy menutup buku sejarah yang baru saja ia baca. Ia melepas kacamatanya, memijat-mijat daerah sekitar matanya dan kemudian menguap. Kantuk sudah menyerangnya.

Ia melirik seseorang yang ada disampingnya sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Membantu Levy membereskan buku-buku di perpustakaan Guild. Ikut serta dalam membantu Levy memecahkan ancient script tentang sejarah Dragon Slayer. Levy memandang pria itu, tak lupa sesosok exceed menyertainya. Semua Dragon Slayer selalu ditemani exceed bukan?

Levy tersenyum menatap sosok yang tengah tidur sambil memeluk 'piarannya'…

"Gajeel."

* * *

_**Fairy Tail © **__**Hiro**__**Mashima**_

_**Risalah Hati Fanfiction © Ryuku S. A .J**_

_Judul dan Tema diambil dari lagu__**Risalah Hati**__** – **__**Dewa19**_

_Untuk Infantrum Challenge, "Cinta Musik Indonesia" by __**aRaRaNcHa**_

* * *

"Seseorang hentikan Natsu!"

"Natsu mulai lagi!"

"Gray ayo kita—pakai bajumu bodoh!"

"Kyaaa~ Gray-sama!"

"Ara ara…mereka tetap bersemangat seperti biasanya."

Semuanya sibuk ambil alih dalam adegan peperangan yang memang biasanya terjadi entah pagi, siang, malam, kapanpun asalkan ada Natsu pastilah adegan ini akan terjadi. Member yang tidak terlibat hanya bisa memanas-manasi keadaan sambil sesekali menghindar bila Natsu mengarah ke tempat mereka duduk.

7 tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Jadi wajar saja kalau mereka lebih sering melakukan hal seperti ini ketimbang bepergian untuk misi. Lagipula, setelah Fairy Tail terpuruk, misi yang terpampang di board hanya sedikit.

Semuanya sibuk, termasuk Levy yang ternyata masih berkutat dengan buku-buku dengan beribu halaman. Tak memperdulikan baku hantam yang terjadi antara Natsu dan member lainnya. Matanya bergerak cepat membaca buku karena efek yang diberikan oleh kacamata merahnya.

"He? Chisai, kau tidak ikut dalam permainan bodoh itu?"

Suara berat itu membuyarkan konsentrasi Levy. Membuat Levy dengan cepat melepas kacamata dan menutup bukunya, beralih menatap sosok yang menegurnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik lagi pula cukup dengan melihat saja sudah puas," jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Orang itu, Gajeel hanya merespon seadanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Tiba-tiba Lily melompat keatas meja Levy. Menyapa gadis itu dan bertanya buku apa yang sedang ia baca. Sepertinya Lily mulai tertarik dengan buku semenjak insiden kemarin.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan kuat bila membaca buku setebal itu," kata Lily dengan ekspresi wajah datar sambil menunjuk buku Levy yang tebalnya minta ampun. Levy hanya tertawa kecil dan meraih 'piaraan' Gajeel itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Te—tenanglah Le—Levy—aku—ti—tidak—bisa—bernafas—"

"Whoaa Chisai! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan Lily!"

Kalau Natsu dan yang lainnya ribut karena Gray yang tidak pakai baju sehingga harus melibatkan sekitar 7 orang untuk ikut baku hantam, Levy dan Gajeel berbeda lagi. Ribut karena rebutan Pantherlily. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada exceed terkuat di Guil Fairy Tail tersebut.

* * *

"Ga—Gajeel! Kau mau kemana?"

Levy berlari kearah Gajeel yang hendak keluar dari pintu guild kecil itu. Gajeel menoleh, begitu juga Lily yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Aku mau latihan," jawab Gajeel singkat kemudian kembali berjalan. Entah kenapa Levy ingin sekali ikut bersama pemuda yang sekarang merangkap menjadi pelindungnya setelah nyaris membunuhnya saat pemuda itu masih menjadi mage Phantom Lord.

"Bo—bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Levy. Badannya bergetar saat ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Gajeel dan Lily kembali berhenti, ia berbalik menatap gadis mungil pecinta buku itu.

Gajeel dan Lily berencana untuk berlatih secara diam-diam dan sembunyi untuk menghadapi Grand Magic Tournament yang akan berlangsung 3 bulan kedepan.

"Tidak."

Gajeel memutar badannya, meninggalkan Levy dengan jawaban yang tentu saja membuat Levy kecewa. Lily menatap gadis itu dari kejauhan.

"Hey, apakah tidak apa-apa?" Lily berlari kecil mengejar Gajeel, bertanya demikian setelah melihat gadis itu menjatuhkan beberapa bulir airmata.

"Aku ingin fokus terhadap pertarungan ini. Kita masih punya waktu untuk bermain nanti."

Lily tersenyum mendengar Gajeel berkata demikian. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Lily memang sudah jatuh kagum terhadap pemuda ini. Perlahan Lily mulai mengenali sosok Gajeel yang sebenarnya, Gajeel yang perhatian. Gajeel yang sepertinya tertarik pada Levy dalam diam.

Setelah ditolak secara mentah oleh Gajeel, Levy kembali masuk ke dalam guild. Kembali mendengar pertarungan bodoh Natsu yang sepertinya belum selesai sejak tadi. Levy menaruh kepalanya diatas meja, menunjukkan wajah super bosan yang ternyata berhasil menarik perhatian Jet dan Droy.

"Levy kau kenapa?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Levy tidak menjawab, ia hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah ngambek chibinya terhadap kedua rekannya. Membuat Jet dan Droy bergidik ngeri dan berpelukan satu sama lain. Ah, seandainya mimik wajah itu ia tunjukkan pada Gajeel tadi, pastinya ia akan luluh dan takut seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

'_**Tenang Levy…Aku—aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku mesti kau tak cinta kepadaku…Gajeel'**_

Levy mengangkat kepalanya. Ia ingin tahu apakah Gajeel itu bisa tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau cinta. Untuk saat ini seseorang yang tepat untuk ditanya hanyalah Juvia.

"Huh? Juvia rasa Gajeel-kun tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun."

"Ya—Yang benar?!"

"Seingat Juvia, semua wanita yang mendekatinya pasti berakhir di rumah sakit terdekat," Juvia menjelaskan sambil menaruh telunjuknya di dagu. Levy hanya bisa diam membantu sambil menganga mendengar penjelasan Juvia.

Levy masih ingat kalau dia adalah salah satu wanita yang berakhir di rumah sakit akibat Gajeel. Yah, tapi situasi itu sebelum Gajeel menjadi nakama Fairy Tail.

Dan akhir-akhir ini dia dan Gajeel berhubungan baik dan cukup dekat walaupun hanya sebatas partner dalam promosi kelas S beberapa tahun silam. Sang Solid Script lemas dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Juvia tidak tau apakah Gajeel-kun punya kekasih atau tidak tapi—ara?! Levy-san daijobuka?!"

* * *

_**-Grand Magic Tournament Moment-**_

"Ga—Gajeel!"

Gajeel memberhentikan langkahnya. Menengok untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Ah, itu dia Levy McGarden sang Solid Script Mage. Berlari kearahnya sambil membawa pakaian, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan pakaian-pakaian itu.

"He? Apa ada Chisai?"

"Pakai ini—untukku. Mau 'kan?" Levy menyodorkan satu set pakaian lengkap dengan bandanna coklat bermotif zigzag. Wajahnya memerah, hingga ia sendiri tidak sanggup menatap Gajeel saat itu.

"Gihihi! Baiklah akan ku pakai. Terimakasih ya, Chisai."

Gajeel melontarkan senyum kecil sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau sekarang Levy sedang tidak bernyawa hanya Gajeel menerima pemberian darinya tanpa ada penolakan sedikitpun. Wajahnya memerah dan keluar asap dari kepalanya. Levy, benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

Levy kembali ke bangku penonton sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia tidak tahu akan mengeskpresikan rasa senangnya seperti apa.

"Tadaima~~"

"Okaeri Levy-chan! Ne? Ada apa? Sepertinya kau senang sekali?"

Mirajane menyadarinya. Tapi Levy tidak bisa berkata jujur, ia hanya tersenyum seadanya menanggapi pertanyaan Mirajane. Lisanna dan Juvia pun turut penasaran akan hal ini.

"Inilah dia! Tim baru Fairy Tail!"

Penonton bersorak kencang. Stadium berguncang hebat. Levy memposisikan dirinya berdiri dibelakang pembatas. Menarik Pantherlily yang sedang duduk anteng dan memeluknya dalam sekejap. Membuat makhluk mungil itu kembali mengerang karena Levy memeluknya terlalu kencang.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, keluarlah Natsu, Erza, Laxus, Gray dan Gajeel dari lorong. Membuat penonton semakin menggila akan kehadiran mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan mereka akan kalah," puji Juvia melihat kombinasi tim itu. Makarov memang tidak main-main untuk mengeluarkan kartu As Guildnya dalam keadaan ini. Mavis pun kembali bersorak ketika melihat kemunculan 5 orang tersadis di Guild yang ia dirikan.

Levy bernafas lega ketika mengetahui pakaian yang ia berikan pada Gajeel ukurannya pas dan terlebih lagi bandanna yang ia jahit dengan tangannya sendiri terpampang indah di dahi pemuda tersebut. Menurut Levy, Gajeel tampan setampan-tampannya pemuda tampan.

"Wah, Gajeel merubah penampilannya," Lily angkat bicara. Mendengar ucapan Lily, Levy segera membuka mulut,"Bagaimana menurutmu Lily? Apakah bagus?" tanya Levy antusias. Tentu saja Lily segera mengangguk dan berkata kalau semua itu pantas untuk Gajeel.

Levy senang mendengarnya. Kalau Lily sudah bisa menerimanya, maka Gajeel pun akan bisa. Karena Levy tahu, kalau Gajeel akan menuruti apa saja yang diminta Lily ataupun yang Lily katakan.

"Kyaaa~ terimakasih!"

Levy kembali memeluk Lily, membuat exceed hitam ini mengeluh tidak bisa bernafas.

"Apakah kau yang memberikannya?"

"Eh? I—itu ya? I—iya hehe~"

Levy berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang keluar dari wajahnya. Lily tersenyum mendengarnya. Partner setia Gajeel ini memang sudah menyadari kalau Levy mempunyai rasa terhadap Gajeel tetapi Lily tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lily hanya bisa membantu Levy seperti sekarang ini, mencoba untuk membongkar perlahan perasaan Levy terhadap Gajeel.

"Ara-ara~ Levy-chan ternyata menyukai Gajeel," Mirajane menyeletuk dari bangku penonton. Levy tak sadar kalau percakapannya dengan Lily didengar dengan jelas oleh Mirajane, Lisanna dan Juvia.

"Jadi seperti ini ya tipemu?" tanya Lisanna dengan wajah yang sedikit usil.

"Gajeel-kun akan bahagia, Juvia yakin sekali Levy-san," Juvia pun tak mau kalah

Dari ujung bangku, terdengar suara Macao yang berteriak panik melihat Jet dan Droy membenturkan kepala mereka ke dinding karena tak sengaja mendengar semua ucapan Levy.

"Tenang Levy, aku akan mendukungmu," Lily mengacungkan jempolnya. Levy kontan malu mendengarnya tetapi ia senang. Ia mengangguk kemudian kembali memperhatikan pertarungan 4 Dragon Slayer dari layar lacrima.

"He? Dimana Gajeel?!"

* * *

"Chisai…"

Gajeel menyapa Levy yang sedang mengobrol dengan Lucy setelah ia membuat Natsu babak belur akibat menjatuhkannya kedalam kuburan Naga saat tag-team battle pagi tadi.

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Gajeel akan kembali dengan keadaan kusut, berdebu dan dekil.

"Maaf. Bandanna yang tadi kau berikan—"

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku punya yang lain. Kebetulan aku membuatkanmu dua!" ucap Levy riang. Lucy yang mendengarnya, mengusili Levy dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat wajah gadis itu memerah malu.

"Gihihi! Apa sekarang kau merangkap menjadi penjahit eh?"

"Bu—bukan! Gajeel no BAKA!"

"Nani?!"

Levy berlari sambil melemparkan seperangkat baju dan bandanna merah. Tangan besar itu dengan sigap menangkap benda tersebut. Gajeel tersentak. Lagi-lagi Levy memberikannya kostum baru untuk pertandingannya yang mendatang. Gajeel tak berpikiran apa-apa selain senang dan senang atas pemberian Levy padanya. Walaupun tak dipungkiri bahwa rasa tertarik itu kian menguat seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tapi, Levy sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Gajeel terhadapnya. Para pemuda dari Guild sepertinya kurang tertarik dengan yang namanya cinta. Hanya sebagian dari mereka yang tertarik dengan hal tersebut. Para pria itu, lebih memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menjadi kuat. Kemudian Levy berpikir, tidak semua pria hebat harus memiliki wanita dibelakang punggungnya bukan?

Ia terdiam. Berhenti berlari. Menaruh kedua telapak tangannya pada wajahnya, menutupi raut wajah yang dibanjiri dengan air mata.

'_**Levy no baka…'**_

* * *

Hari ketiga pada Grand Magic Tournament. Levy kembali pada posisinya. Menunggu Gajeel dan peserta lain keluar ke arena. Gajeel akan bertarung dengan Rogue dari Sabertooth Guild. Sesama Dragon Slayer. Levy berharap Gajeel bisa melewati pertarungan ini tanpa tergores luka parah sedikitpun.

Levy menunduk. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat komentator mulai mengabari bahwa semua peserta ada disana. Ketika nama Gajeel disebut, Levy menoleh kearah pemuda itu yang kala itu juga tengah menatap kearahnya. Mengacungkan jempol kearahnya sambil menyeringai.

"Gihihi!"

Levy bersemangat. Sangat bersemangat. Keputusannya untuk ikut mendukung kawan-kawannya bukanlah keputusan yang salah. Orang yang ia cintai ada disana dan ia ingin memberikannya dukungan walaupun hanya dirinya yang tahu arti dukungan tersebut.

"Beri sedikit waktu agar cinta datang karena telah terbiasa," Levy mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menggumamkan kalimat tersebut sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ganbatte Gajeel!"

Pertarungan berjalan dengan lancar. Rogue pun tidak terluka terlalu parah dan Gajeel masih bersih mengkilap dalam pakaiannya. Semuanya lancar dan terlihat Gajeel seolah mengobrol intim dengan Rogue, namun semuanya tak lagi lancar setelah Rogue kerasukan black shadownya sendiri. Rogue mulai menyerang Gajeel dengan brutal. Membuat seluruh penonton dan member Guild tercengang tak percaya.

Gajeel tahu itu. Dia bukan Rogue.

Frosch…exceed milik Rogue pun menyadarinya.

"Ga—Gajeel!"

Levy mulai berteriak. Ia tidak mau lagi melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Sudah cukup ia melihat Gajeel lemah tak berdaya akibat melawan dua member Grimoire Heart 7 tahun yang lalu. Levy, seandainya ia diperbolehkan tentulah ia akan melompat dari balkon penonton. Melindungi sang Iron Dragon Slayer sebagaimana pemuda itu melindunginya.

"Ber—berhenti! Kau bisa membunuhnya!"

Gajeel mendengar teriakan itu dengan sangat baik walaupun teriakan penonton lain tak kalah berisiknya. Ia menangkap tinju Rogue. Menyeringai pada pemuda itu dalam arti yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Kalau Salamander bisa melakukannya, aku juga bisa!"

Gajeel mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya untuk memakan shadow milik Rogue. Menghisapnya tak tersisa hingga dirinya sendiri pun berubah hitam, layaknya iblis. Satan Soul milik Mirajane pun masih kalah seram dengan bentuk Gajeel saat ini.

"Di—dia memakannya—" Levy menutup mulutnya tak kuasa. Ia sangat takut beberapa saat lalu dan sekarang rasa takut itu berubah menjadi rasa khawatir. Pasti. Pasti ada efeknya bila memakan spesialitas Dragon Slayer lain bukan?

"Ga—Gajeel?"

"Aku juga tidak bisa kalah disini karena aku punya seseorang untukku lindungi!"

Semua member Guild tercengang. Levy pun demikian. Ia yakin telinganya tidak salah dengar. Apa lagi ditambah dengan reaksi Makarov, Mavis dan member lainnya yang terlihat menatapnya secara intens dan penuh kecurigaan.

"Bu—Ka—kalian kenapa?!"

Levy berusaha menahan emosinya akibat godaan yang diluncurkan oleh member-member Guild. Dia juga harus menenangkan Jet dan Droy yang sepertinya terkena tekanan batin hinga harus menggigiti pembatas balkon.

Gadis mungil itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arena. Ia melihat Gajeel yang begitu sadis…tak terkendali, jauh berbeda. Tak seperti pertarungan-pertarungan sebelumnya. Apa karena ia memakan shadow milik Rogue hingga akhirnya ia berserk seperti ini?

Ah~ Levy benar-benar takut melihat Gajeel yang seperti ini. Pria yang ia cintai lebih menakutkan dari saat ia dan timnya digantung di pohon besar Magnolia.

Levy terus mengamati pertempuran itu. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat Frosch yang terus-menerus meneteskan airmata melihat Gajeel tak henti-hentinya menghantam Rogue.

'_**Gajeel…sudah cukup!'**_

Batinnya mengabulkan. Gajeel memberhentikan pertarungan brutalnya. Membiarkan Rogue terbaring lemas disana. Ia tak ada lagi niat menyakiti Rogue. Ia melakukan itu semata-mata untuk mengusir black shadow Dragon Slayer Sabertooth tersebut.

"Rogue sudah kembali," Frosch berdiri dihadapannya. Menangis tersedu.

"Lagipula pertarungan ini sudah selesai."

Gajeel berjalan meninggalkan Frosch dan Rogue. Nafasnya tersengal ketika berjalan menyusuri lorong. Ia berniat untuk ke tempat Elfman berada. Alih-alih ia ingin meminta Porlyusica menyembuhkannya.

Ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia mendapati Levy berdiri dihadapannya. Menatapnya cemas, tak lupa sudut matanya mulai berair.

"Chisai?"

Gajeel, sejak tadi memegangi lengan kirinya yang terluka. Kakinya juga tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal. Lagi-lagi Levy harus melihat pemandangan ini. Ia menghampiri pemuda itu, membantu memapahnya berjalan menuju ruangan istirahat.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan."

"Kau sendiri tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar."

Selang waktu berjalan, Levy ataupun Gajeel tidak ada yang membuka suara. Diam dalam hening. Gajeel sebenarnya tidak tega membuat Levy yang kecil harus memapah tubuhnya yang besar. Tapi Gajeel juga tidak mau repot-repot untuk melarangnya.

"Chisai, ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tidak."

Levy memberhentikan langkahnya. Padahal tinggal beberapa senti lagi mereka sampai ditempat Porlyusca berada.

"Ga—Gajeel…"

"Huh?"

"A—Aku—sebenarnya—"

"He?"

"Aku—begini—"

"Apa Chisai?!"

"Jangan berteriak baka!"

Levy melepaskan papahannya. Menatap jengkel Gajeel yang juga menatapnya dengan jengkel. Setelah reda sedikit, wajah Levy merona.

"O—Oi!"

Gajeel menghampiri Levy saat itu juga ketika melihat wajah gadis itu memerah. Menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Levy. Membuat rona wajah yang awalnya memerah karena malu, berubah menjadi rona merah penuh emosi.

"Aku suka padamu baka!"

Levy otomatis menonjok Gajeel tepat di wajah. Kemudian berlari masuk kedalam dengan tergesa-gesa, mengagetkan Porlyusca, Levy, Evergreen, Wendy, Charle dan Elfman yang berada disana. Levy membanting pintu. Membuat Gajeel kembali mengiris kesakitan dibuatnya.

"Le—Levy? Ada apa?"

Levy mengatur laju nafasnya. Semua pasang mata yang ada disana memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Wei Chisai! Kono-yaro!"

"Gajeel no baka!"

"Kau bilang apa tadi udang?!"

"A—apa?! Aku tidak a—akan mengulangnya idiot!"

Itulah yang terjadi. Mereka berseteru dibalik pintu. Membuat kepala Elfman ingin meledak karena pusing. Porlyusca ingin sekali menendang Levy kala itu.

"Ckk! Dasar anak muda…"

"Levy diamlah! Elfman dan yang lain sedang istirahat!"

"Levy-san benar-benar bersemangat~"

* * *

"_**It's hard to find someone small like you…**_

_**So—don't leave my side."-Gajeel Redfox to Levy McGarden**_

* * *

_Sementara itu…_

"Mira-san, Levy—Levy kemana ya?" Jet membuka suara. Ia mencari-cari Levy sejak tadi tapi tak menemukannya di sudut manapun. Droy nyaris menangis ketika tahu Levy menghilang tanpa jejak begitu saja.

"Ano—Levy berlari mengejar Gajeel sejak 20 menit yang lalu," Mirajane tersenyum kepada pemuda itu. Senyuman dan jawabannya malah membuat mereka kembali menggigiti tembok pembatas.

"Jet! Droy!"

"Ara-ara~"

**FIN****.**


End file.
